1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a steering apparatus and a housing for a steering apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, a steering apparatus for a vehicle or the like is configured to include an input shaft that is caused to rotate by steering of a steering wheel, a pinion shaft that is connected to the input shaft, a rack shaft that has a rack connected to a pinion of the pinion shaft, and a housing that covers at least a part of the input shaft.
Here, Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-10-338156) discloses the following sealing structure of a center take-off gear housing of the steering apparatus so as to prevent the intrusion of water into a dust boot or a gear housing. Inside ends of a pair of right and left tie rods are connected to the rack via respective bolts that pass through a guide shoe which moves in a sliding manner inside a long hole formed along a longitudinal direction of the gear housing. The inside ends moves in a right and left direction in association with a right and left movement of the rack while being guided by the guide shoe. The bolts pass through a substantially center portion of the dust boot between the guide shoe and the pair of right and left tie rods, respectively, and the substantially center portion is interposed therebetween. A washer is installed between the dust boot and each inside end of the pair of right and left tie rods. A lip made of a synthetic resin elastic material is baked onto an inner circumferential edge of the washer so as to be in close contact with an outer circumferential surface of the bolt and to prevent the intrusion of water.